gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eddard Stark
6 7 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Baelor" "Feuer und Blut" "Der Drache und der Wolf" |Erschienen in = 17 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Lord von Winterfell Hand des Königs Wächter des Nordens Lord Regent der Königslande Beschützer des Reiches |Beiname = Ned |Status = Verstorben |Alter = max. 47 Jahre (in Staffel 1) |Geboren = allerfrühestens 251 n. A. E., WinterfellSiehe: Altersberechnung für Eddard Stark |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Baelor" |Todesursache = Auf Anweisung König Joffrey Baratheons von Ser Ilyn Payn enthauptet |Kultur = Nordmänner |Herkunft = Winterfell |Fraktion = Haus Stark |Religion = Die alten Götter des Waldes |Familie = |Dargestellt von = Sean Bean Sebastian Croft Robert Aramayo |Sprecher = Torsten Michaelis Julian Putzke Sebastian Griegel |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Eddard Stark) }} Eddard Stark, unter Freunden auch bekannt als Ned, ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Sean Bean gespielt und taucht gleich in der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel auf. Eddard Stark ist der zweitälteste Sohn des ehemaligen Lords Rickard Stark. Eddard ist Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Später wird er von König Robert Baratheon zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Eddard findet heraus, dass die Kinder des Königs nicht dessen leibliche sind, sondern aus der inzestuösen Beziehung der Königin und ihrem Bruder stammen. Nach dem Tod des Königs wird Eddard wegen angeblichen Verrats an König Joffrey Baratheon gefangen genommen und später dafür hingerichtet. In der Serie Biographie Zu Beginn der Serie ist Eddard Lord des Hauses Stark in Winterfell, eines der Großen Häuser in Westeros. Er regiert die riesige Provinz nördlich der Burg Winterfell. Eddard ist mit Catelyn aus dem Hause Tully verheiratet und hat fünf eheliche Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Er hat auch einen unehelichen Sohn, Jon Schnee, angeblich von einer Dienerin namens Wylla. Jons Anwesenheit auf Winterfell sorgt immer wieder für Reibungen zwischen Eddard und seiner Frau. Inzwischen wurde bestätigt, dass Jon sein Adoptivsohn ist, welcher ihm von seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark kurz vor Ihrem Tod im Kindsbett übergeben wurde. Eddard war ein Vertrauter, naher Freund und ehemaliger Berater des Königs Robert Baratheon und hat diesen bei der Thronübernahme unterstützt, indem er zahlreiche Schlachten für ihn führte. Eddards Schwester Lyanna, die mit Robert verlobt war, wurde von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen entführt, wodurch ein Krieg entfacht wurde. Lyanna starb während des Konflikts und Aerys II. ließ Eddards Vater Rickard sowie seinen Bruder Brandon hinrichten; Eddard wurde so Lord von Winterfell. Ned wurde von Jon Arryn beschützt als Aerys ihn ebenfalls hinrichten wollte. Es kam zum Krieg, genannt Roberts Rebellion. Am Ende der Rebellion, als die Targaryen besiegt waren, marschierte Eddard nach Sturmkap und beendete die Belagerung der Burg durch Maes Tyrell. Eddards jüngerer Bruder Benjen ist nördlich der Mauer und ein Bruder der Nachtwache, einer Organisation, die von Eddard unterstützt wird. Eddard wird am Ende der ersten Staffel hingerichtet, da er Joffrey Baratheon zwar als neuen König anerkennt, dieser jedoch entgegen der Erwartung seiner Mutter ein Todesurteil fällt. Eddard hat ein valyrisches Zweihandschwert namens Eis (ein Erbstück im Hause Stark), welches er bei zeremoniellen Ereignissen verwendet. Staffel 1 Eddard Stark exekutiert einen Deserteur der Nachtwache namens Will. Will hat versucht, Eddard vor der Rückkehr der Weißen Wanderer zu warnen, er glaubt ihm jedoch nicht und stempelt ihn als einen Verrückten ab. Seine Söhne Robb, Bran und Jon begleiten ihn zur Exekution. Eddard erinnert Bran daran, dass der Mann, der ein Urteil fällt, das Schwert führen muss und die volle Verantwortung für seine Tat übernimmt. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Winterfell entdeckt die Gruppe einen toten Hirsch und ein totes Schattenwolf Weibchen. Der Schattenwolf überdauerte aber durch seinen Wurf von sechs Welpen. Eddard hat erst vor, sie zu töten, doch Jon meint, dass der Schattenwolf ein Zeichen des Hauses Stark sei, und die Welpen somit ein Omen darstellen könnten. Eddard stimmt ihm letztendlich zu und weist seine Kinder an, die Wölfe reinzuhalten, sie zu füttern und zu erziehen, ganz ohne Hilfe der Diener. Ein Rabe überbringt die Nachricht von Jon Arryns Tod. Er war der Mentor von Eddard. Die Nachricht enthält dazu auch, dass König Robert und der königliche Hof auf dem Weg nach Winterfell ist. Eddard erkennt, dass Robert ihn zur Hand des Königs ernennen will, um Arryn zu ersetzen. Er will ablehnen, doch Robert macht ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihn in Königsmund benötigt. Er versüßt ihm das Angebot damit, dass seine Tochter seinen Sohn und Thronfolger Joffrey heiraten soll. Eddard ist immer noch unsicher, da er von Lysa Arryn, der Schwester von Catelyn Stark, einen Brief erhielt, in dem sie das Haus Lennister für den Tod von Jon Arryn verantwortlich macht. Eddard hat vor, Jons Tod und einem möglichen Putsch gegen den König nachzugehen. Er entscheidet, beide seiner Töchter in den königlichen Hof einzubringen. Bran wird zwischenzeitlich am Boden eines unbenutzten Turms aufgefunden. Er liegt im Koma und man vermutet, dass er einen Unfall beim Klettern hatte. Eddard wird trotzdem gehen, was seiner Frau sehr missfällt. Eddard, Arya, Sansa und das königliche Gefolge begeben sich Richtung Süden, nach Königsmund. Bevor sie gehen, teilt Eddard Jon mit, dass er zwar nicht seinen Namen, aber sein Blut innehat. Hinzu verspricht er ihm, dass er ihn über seine Mutter aufklären wird, wenn sie sich das nächste mal treffen. thumb|300px|Robert und Eddard diskutieren über die Bedrohung aus Essos. Auf dem Königsweg ruft König Robert einen Stopp ein, um besorgniserregende Ereignisse aus Essos zu besprechen. Roberts Spione haben von Daenerys Targaryens Heirat mit Khal Drogo erfahren, dessen Khalasar hunderttausend Krieger innehaben soll. Eddard merkt an, dass die Dothraki die Meerenge nie überqueren können, da sie keine Schiffe haben, doch Robert ist überzeugt, dass ein Krieg über die Sieben Königslande hereinbrechen wird. Robert fragt Eddard dann über Wylla aus, die Mutter von Jon Schnee, aber Eddard weist ihn ab und sagt ihm, dass er nie über sie sprechen wird. Joffrey wird von Aryas Schattenwolf Nymeria in den Arm gebissen, nachdem Joffrey Arya angreift. Arya bringt Nymeria dann dazu, in den Wald zu fliehen. Arya wird später gefunden und Eddard wird vor den König gestellt, mit dem Befehl, Arya zu bestrafen. Joffrey belügt alle Anwesenden über den Vorfall, sogar Sansa bekräftigt ihn, was Arya sehr wütend macht. Königin Cersei Lennister bestimmt, dass ein Schattenwolf dafür bezahlen muss, und Robert gibt den Befehl, dass Sansas Schattenwolf, Lady, als Ersatz zu Nymeria sterben muss. Eddard führt die Aktion selbst durch, worüber Sansa sehr erzürnt ist. Sowie Eddard eintrifft, wird er in den königlichen Rat berufen. Er erfährt, dass das Kapital in politischen Verfahren ausgeschöpft ist. Die Mitglieder des Rates sind das Herz dieser Machenschaften: Petyr Baelish, der Meister der Münze, bekannt als Kleinfinger; Varys, der Meister der Flüsterer; Pycelle, der Großmaester und Renly Baratheon, der Meister der Gesetze und Roberts jüngerer Bruder. Hinzu kommt, dass sie insgesamt mit sechs Millionen Gold-Drachen verschuldet sind, allein drei davon bei Tywin Lennister. Robert hat angeordnet, dass ein Turnier zur Einweihung von Eddard als neue Hand des Königs veranstaltet werden soll. thumb|300px|Syrio Forel stellt sich Arya als ihr "Tanzlehrer" vor. Während er um die politische Ausrichtung kämpft, versucht er nebenbei das Verhältnis zu seinen Töchter wieder zu stärken. Sansa lehnt sein Geschenk, eine Puppe, mit der Antwort "Ich spiele nicht mehr mit Puppen" ab, während Arya sehr darüber erfreut ist, dass Eddard einen Schwertmeister angeheuert hat, der sie trainieren soll: Syrio Forel. Kleinfinger erzählt Eddard, dass Catelyn ihm in die Stadt gefolgt ist, und wird furios, als er ihn in ein Bordell bringt, da er glaubt, er wird als ein Dummkopf dargestellt. Als er Kleinfinger angreifen will, geht Catelyn dazwischen, und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie hier ist, um ihm von einem Attentat auf Bran zu unterrichten. Der Attentäter wurde getötet, aber er trug einen Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl. Kleinfinger wirft ein, dass er die Klinge kennt, da es seine war, bevor er sie bei einer Wette gegen Tyrion Lennister verlor. Hinzu kommt, dass er die Lennisters hinter Brans Unfall vermutet. Eddard verspricht, den Ursachen auf den Grund zu gehen und Catelyn drängt ihn, Kleinfinger zu vertrauen. Er willigt ein, obwohl er ihn für abscheulich und unehrenhaft hält. Eddards Untersuchungen enthüllen, dass Jon Arryn ein großes Interesse an Roberts unehelichen Kindern hatte, auch Gendry. Er erfährt, dass Jon sich das Buch "Die Stammbäume und Herkünfte der Großen Geschlechter der Sieben Königslande" von Pycelle ausgeliehen hat. Er liest das Buch, kann sich aber nicht erklären, warum Jon das Buch unbedingt wollte. Eddard findet heraus, dass Jons Knappe, Ser Hugh, kurz nach Jons Tod zum Ritter geschlagen wurde. Er schickt den Kommandant seiner Garde, Jory Cassel, zu Hugh, doch er lehnt ab, mit Jory zu reden. Hugh wird kurz darauf von Ser Gregor Clegane, einem angesehenen Diener von Tywin Lennister, bei einem Lanzenturnier getötet, bevor Eddard mit ihm reden konnte. Er spricht mit Barristan Selmy über den Vorfall, doch sie können sich nicht erklären, warum er getötet wurde. Kurz darauf bringt er Robert davon ab, am Turnier teilzunehmen, da er zu fett sei. Robert stimmt unfreiwillig zu. Yoren von der Nachtwache erreicht Königsmund und teilt Eddard mit, dass er mitbekommen hat, wie Catelyn Tyrion Lennister gefangen nahm. Dadurch kann Eddard behaupten, dass er die Verhaftung anordnete. Kurz darauf besucht Varys Eddard und erzählt ihm, dass es Grund zur Annahme gäbe, dass Jon vergiftet wurde und König Robert ebenfalls getötet werden könne, wenn er nicht in der Lage dazu ist, es zu verhindern. Ein Spalt öffnet sich zwischen Eddard und Robert, als Eddard ablehnt, die Ermordung von Daenerys abzusegnen. Er legt sein Amt als Hand nieder und bereitet die Rückkehr nach Winterfell vor, doch Kleinfinger gibt Eddard einen Hinweis, womit er ihn dazu bringt, in der Stadt zu bleiben. Er findet noch einen Bastard von Robert, ein Baby namens Barra in einem von Kleinfingers Bordellen. Als er das Bordell mit seinen Männern verlässt, wird er von Ser Jaime Lennister aufgehalten. Der will etwas über die Gefangennahme von Tyrion erfahren. Es entbrennt ein Kampf in dem Jory und Eddards Männer getötet werden und Eddard in einen Einzelkampf mit Jaime gerät, bis eine Wache der Lennister eingreift und Eddard einen Speer in die Wade rammt, sehr zum Zorn von Jaime, welcher ihm einen Faustschlag verpasst. Er sagt Eddard, dass er seinen Bruder zurückhaben will und verschwindet. Eddard wacht im Roten Bergfried auf und Robert überredet ihn, wieder als Hand zu fungieren. Außerdem verlangt er, dass Eddard Frieden mit den Lennisters schließt, da er nicht noch einen Bürgerkrieg riskieren will. Eddard willigt widerwillig ein. Robert verlässt Königsmund für eine Jagdreise und Eddard erfährt, dass Ser Gregor Clegane Plünderungen in den Flusslanden, möglicherweise unter Lord Tywin Lennisters Kommando, unternimmt. Eddard erteilt Lord Beric den Befehl, Dondarrion Clegane aufzuhalten und ihn seines Rangs und Titels zu entheben. Außerdem ordnet er an, dass Tywin in Königsmund zu erscheinen hat, um sich für die Taten seines Vasallen zu erklären. Trotz der Wiedererlangung der Gunst des Königs hat Eddard Angst, dass ein Krieg ausbrechen wird. Er will, dass Sansa und Arya nach Winterfell zurückkehren, aber ein Kommentar von Sansa, der offen legt, dass der goldhaarige Joffrey nichts mit seinem dunkelhaarigen Vater gemein hat, lässt Eddard die Wahrheit erkennen. Er geht das Buch der Abstammungen durch und liest, dass bei allen Vereinigungen der Baratheons stets die dunklen Haare dominierten. Er muss geschockt feststellen, dass Joffrey und die anderen königlichen Kinder nicht von Robert sind und daher kein Recht auf den Eisernen Thron haben. thumb|300px|Eddard konfrontiert Cersei über ihre Kinder. Eddard geht auf Cersei zu und warnt sie, dass er weiß, dass ihre Kinder aus dem Inzest zwischen ihr und Jaime entstanden sind. Er rät ihr, ins Exil zu fliehen, bevor Robert von der Jagd zurückkehrt, da er ihm die Wahrheit erzählen wird. Doch Robert wird auf der Jagd tödlich verletzt und Eddard wünscht ihm einen ruhigen Tod, ohne ihm die Wahrheit über "seine" Kinder zu erzählen. Robert ernennt Eddard zum Beschützer des Reiches, er darf herrschen bis Joffrey alt genug wird, um den Thron zu besteigen. Er schreibt die Kundtat, dass er Roberts rechtmäßigen Thronfolger kennt, ohne aber Joffrey zu erwähnen. Eddard schreibt an Roberts Bruder und rechtmäßigen Thronfolger Stannis Baratheon, um ihn dazu zu bringen, die Krone an sich zu nehmen. Er schickt seine Wache Tomard um den Brief zu überbringen und teilt Kleinfinger mit, dass er die Wahrheit kennt. Kleinfinger aber er lehnt seinen Vorschlag ab, um die Situation auszunutzen und so mehr Stärke zu erlangen. Kleinfinger hat vor, die Stadtwache für Eddards Sache zu gewinnen. Renly bietet Eddard an, mit seinen Soldaten Cersei und ihre Kinder gefangen zu nehmen, aber Eddard lehnt auch dieses Angebot ab, da er Roberts letzte Stunden nicht mit Blutvergießen und dem Verängstigen von Kindern verderben will. Renly flieht aus der Stadt, da er befürchtet, dass die Lennisters nicht solche Ehre und Respekt besitzen. Robert stirbt und Joffrey besteigt den Thron. Cersei zerreißt den Brief, in dem Robert Eddard als Beschützer des Reiches ausruft, dabei beschuldigt Eddard Joffrey, dass er kein Recht auf den Eisernen Thron hat und befiehlt der Stadtwache, Joffrey und seine Mutter festzunehmen. thumb|300px|Eddard wird von Kleinfinger bedroht. Doch entgegen aller Erwartungen wechselt die Stadtwache die Seiten und tötet Eddards Männer. Kleinfinger hält ein Messer an Eddards Kehle und verrät ihm, dass er ihn gewarnt hatte, ihm nicht zu vertrauen. Eddard wird in den Gefängnissen des Roten Bergfrieds gefangen gehalten, wo er von Varys, verkleidet als Wärter, besucht wird. Varys sagt ihm, dass Eddard Cersei nie hätte erzählen dürfen, dass er die Wahrheit kennt. Hinzu erzählt er ihm,thumb|300px|Eddard im Gefängnis unter dem Roten Bergfried. dass seine Gnade daran Schuld trägt, dass Robert starb, auch, dass seine Frau Tyrion Lennister nicht länger gefangen hält. Darauf fragt Eddard, ob er getötet wird und Varys antwortet: "Nicht heute." . Varys kehrt erneut zu Eddard zurück, um ihm zu raten, dass er Joffrey anerkennen und um Exil bei der Nachtwache anfragen soll. Eddard lehnt erneut ab, bis Varys ihm erzählt, dass die Lennisters Sansa und Arya (wobei Arya bereits geflüchtet ist) haben. Er fügt hinzu, dass sie ihn lebend brauchen, um seinen Sohn Robb, welcher bereits eine Armee ausgehoben hat und sich bereits in den Flusslanden befindet, aufzuhalten. thumb|300px|Eddard wird von Ser [[Ilyn Payn hingerichtet.]] Eddard erkennt Joffrey als rechtmäßigen König an, wobei er aber lügt. Joffrey übergeht den Rat seiner Mutter, Eddard zur Nachtwache zu schicken, und ordnet unerwartet dessen Exekution an. Bevor er stirbt, bemerkt Eddard Yoren und Arya und ist noch in der Lage, Yoren ein Signal zu Arya zu geben, bevor er, sehr zu Sansas, Cerseis und des Rates Missgunst, geköpft wird; doch die Menge jubelt. Yoren ist es gelungen, Arya aus der Stadt zu schmuggeln. Eddards Kopf wird auf einem Speer über dem Gang der Verräter aufgespießt. Joffrey bedrängt Sansa zu dem Kopf aufzublicken, genauso wie zu jenen Köpfen derer, die auch in Sansas Haushalt dienten. Sie kann die Fassung bewahren, was Joffrey in seiner Freude zurückhält, da er erwartet hatte, dass Sansa aufgebracht wird. Eddards Tod ruft in der Verwirrung und Zerstörung den Krieg der fünf Könige hervor. Staffel 6 thumb|250px|Bran hat eine Vision aus Neds Kindheit In einer Vision sieht Bran Stark gemeinsam mit dem Dreiäugigen Raben wie der junge Ned Stark gemeinsam unter dem wachsamen Augen von Rodrik Cassel mit seinem kleinen Bruder Benjen übt. Lyanna tritt zu den Beiden und fragt Benjen, mit wem er vorhabe zu üben, sobald Ned ins Grüne Tal geht. Sie überredet Hodor, den sie Wylis nennt und der überraschend ganz normal sprechen kann, mit Benjen zu üben. Dies wird jedoch sofort von der alten Nan unterbunden, da Hodor nur ein Stallbursche ist und er nicht mit den jungen Lords kämpfen soll. Später hat Bran erneut eine Vision von seinem Vater in der Eddard, mittlerweile Erwachsen, am Turm der Freude auf Ser Arthur Dayn und Ser Gerold Hohenturm trifft. Ned verlangt die Herausgabe seiner Schwester Lyanna, doch die Männer der Königsgarde ziehen die Schwerter. Während des Kampfes werden fast alle der Stark Männer getötet und auch Ser Gerold stirbt. Zuletzt kämpft Ned gegen Ser Arthur und es sieht so aus als würde Ned den Kampf verlieren, als der schwerverletzte Howland Reet Ser Arthur hinterrücks ersticht. Ned tötet ihn, indem er ihm die Kehle durchschneidet. Bran ist darüber entsetzt, hatte der Kampf in den Erzählungen doch immer wesentlich Ehrenhafter geklungen. Ned hört einen Schrei und stürmt die Treppen zum Turm hoch. Als Bran nach ihm ruft, scheint es als ob der Ned aus der Vergangenheit Bran hören könnte und er dreht sich um. Als er jedoch Niemanden sieht läuft er weiter. Auch sieht Bran, wie Ned von seinem Vater, vor seinem Aufbruch ins Grüne Tal verabschiedet wird und den Auftrag erhält, sich eines Starks würdig zu benehmen und sich aus Kämpfen herauszuhalten. Sollte Ned jedoch trotzdem in einen Kampf geraten, so soll er, laut seinem Vater dafür dorgen, dass er den Kampf auch gewinnt. thumb|300px|Ned wird sein Neugeborener Neffe überreichtIm Turm betritt Ned ein Zimmer und findet seine Schwester Lyanna in einem blutgetränkten Bett vor. Erschöpft und Erleichtert begrüßt Lyanna ihn und sagt ihm, sie habe ihn vermisst, und dass sie Angst hat zu Sterben. Ned verspricht ihr, dass sie nicht Sterben wird, und verlangt von den anwesenden Dienerinnen, ihm Wasser und einen Maester holen. Lyanna hält ihn jedoch auf und fleht ihren Bruder an, "ihn" zu beschützen. Sie schluchzt, dass "er" (vermutlich Robert) "ihn" töten wird. Daraufhin legt eine Dienerin Ned einen Säugling in den Arm, der sich als Jon Schnee herausstellt. Staffel 7 Bran kehrt ein drittes Mal zurück in die Vergangenheit zum Turm der Freude und dieses Mal kann er hören, dass Lyanna Ned den richtigen Namen ihres Sohnes verrät, nämlich Aegon Targaryen. Sie greift mit blutiger Hand nach Ned und bittet ihn, ihr zu versprechen, ihr Kind zu beschützen. Charakter & Eigenschaften Ned Stark bezeichnet sich selbst als einen Soldaten, der zum Töten ausgebildet wurde. Das trifft es eigentlich ganz gut, nur ist noch mehr an Ned als nur das Soldatenleben. In ihm sitzt eine tief verwurzelte Auffassung von Ehre und Loyalität, eine unumstößliche Vorstellung. Wenn er selbst zum Schwert greifen muss, tut er es nicht aus Mordlust oder aus anderen niederen Beweggründen. Er tut es, weil es aus seiner Sicht getan werden muss. Ein Deserteur der Nachtwache muss dem Recht nach geköpft werden. Ned überlässt die Hinrichtung nicht anderen, es ist seine "Pflicht", ebenfalls ein wichtiger Begriff in seinem Leben, es selbst zu tun. Ned ist wahrlich kein Ideal eines gefestigten Mannes. Auch er hat Fehler in seinem Leben begangen, vielleicht nicht weniger als die Skrupellosesten in Westeros. Doch er unterscheidet sich von den meisten anderen in einer Sache: Er hadert deswegen mit sich selbst. Er spürt Reue, da vergangene Taten gegen seine Vorstellung von Ehre laufen, und mit dem Alter wird dieser Zustand schlimmer. Ned Stark hätte auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben müssen. Nun ist er alt und etwas müde geworden, führt sein Leben im Norden fernab der Intrigen am Königshof, wo doch sein Freund Robert Baratheon auf dem Thron sitzt, eine bruderähnliche Figur. Es ist die Pflicht, die ihn dazu treibt, das Angebot Roberts anzunehmen und als Hand des Königs nach Königsmund zu reisen, es ist das Gefühl, etwas tun zu müssen und etwas gut zu machen, ohne zu wissen, was. Doch die Welt hat sich gewandelt, während Ned im Norden gealtert ist. Oder sie war schon immer so, zumindest in Königsmund. Ned ist unerwünscht, ein Fremdkörper in durchorchestrierten, gefährlichen Leben am Hofe. Seine festen Vorstellungen von Ehre und auch Gerechtigkeit stehen im Gegensatz zu den flexiblen opportunistischen Charakteren, die am Hofe ihre Strippen ziehen. Ned steht ziemlich alleine da und er weiß es. Doch niemals würde es deshalb aufgeben, niemals sich zurück ziehen. Er verhält sich wie ein loyaler Soldat und schreckt nicht davor zurück, die dunklen Geheimnisse der Königsfamilie auszugraben. Er beugt sich nicht einem Urteil des Königs, wenn dieses seiner Vorstellung von Ehre zuwider läuft. Sein Charakter ist gefestigt, und das besiegelt sein Schicksal. Er betreibt Aufklärung, ganz egal, wie sehr die Berater des Königs versuchen, ihn umzustimmen, da sie die Gefahr erkennen. Für ihn, für sich, für andere. Ist Ned wirklich so überzeugt, Gerechtigkeit am Hofe herstellen zu können? Nein, ein Blick in sein Gesicht offenbart seine Unsicherheit, die Schweißperlen in den tiefen Furchen und Falten, die Augen verraten, dass er sich genauso fehl am Platze fühlt, wie er von außen scheint. Vielleicht denkt er daran, aufzugeben und in den Norden zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht, doch gewisse Ereignisse verleiten ihn dazu, zu bleiben. Die Entführung von Tyrion Lannister etwa. Ned Stark musste scheitern, da er in seinem Bestreben unflexibel war. Seine Schritte waren voraussehbar und schnell wurde er von den Höflingen manipuliert. Er behielt seine Autonomität trotzdem, da auch er zweifelte, misstraute und die Gefahr erkannte. Doch er wich nicht vor ihr zurück, denn gestorben sei er schon vor langer Zeit, wie er selbst behauptet. Die Angst vor dem wahren Tod aber, vor dem Scheitern, kann er häufig dennoch schlecht verbergen. Erst in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens, in den letzten tiefen und langen Atemzügen, verbannt er jene Angst, schließt Frieden mit sich und tritt ab. Auftritte Hauptcharkter Nebencharakter Zitate Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Eddard Stark es:Eddard Stark he:אדארד_סטארק fr:Eddard Stark it:Eddard Stark nl:Eddard Stark pl:Eddard Stark pt-br:Eddard Stark ru:Эддард Старк sv:Eddard Stark zh:艾德·史塔克 Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Eddard Stark Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Wächter Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Status: Verstorben